Playing With Explosives
by AVK
Summary: MWPP and Lily. Warning - includes conspiracy to damage, ahem, blow up, a school and school property! :o)


Playing With Explosives 

Playing With Explosives

  


by

  


AVK

  
  
  
Lily sat by the pond tickling the tentacles of the giant squid. It was the last day of her sixth year and the weather was finally good enough to sit outside in, for the last week it had been absolutly pouring and she was glad to finally get into the sun. 

Suddenly, Lily felt a pair of strong arms close around her. She looked at the hands and groaned, 

"Sirius, stop pretending that you're James. You know that you'll never fool me with that put-the-arms-around-the-pretty-girl-and-try-to-kiss-her trick." 

Sirius guiltily removed his arms and sat down next to her, taking off his shoes and putting is feet in the lake, before asking in a disappointed tone, 

"How did you know it was me?" 

Lily rolled her eyes and instead of answering his question asked, 

"So, where _is_ James?" 

The grin that Sirius usually wore reappeared, 

"Old Prongs is, ahem, _improving_ the Slytherin dorm." 

Lily joined in on the evil grinning, 

"What's he doing this time?" she asked, curious. James was doing something new to the Slytherins everyday. Sometimes twice or three times in a day. The odds of James not doing something to at least one of the Slytherins in a day were roughly the same odds as Lord Voldemort appearing in the center of the Great Hall and tapdancing with Professor Dumbledore. 

"Oh, not too much - just blowing up the place and then planting some dungbombs." 

"Aren't you usually with him during these sort of things?" Lily asked, suddenly getting suspicious - the odds of Sirius not participating in a prank were about the same as Voldemort and Dumbledore announcing that they were getting married. 

"Oh, I was blowing up Ravenclaw. Peter and Remus are doing Hufflepuff. We agreed to meet here later because we saw a beautiful girl sitting next to the lake." Sirius said smiling as Lily blushed. 

"Yes," came a voice behind them, "and remember whose girlfriend the beautiful girl is." 

Sirius, without turning or pausing, replied, 

"Oh, hello James. Lily and I were just talking of our plan to leave you behind when we elope this weekend." 

"Ha, ha - funny." replied James. 

"What?! You don't believe me?" Sirius asked, faking a sad, innocent look. 

James rolled his eyes and turned to Lily, 

"Do you want to come with us when we blow up the Gryffindor rooms?" 

"Of course I do, that is, of course, if Sirius doesn't change our plans to elope for today. 

James sighed, when Lily spent too much time around Sirius he began to run off on her. James didn't say anything as Lily continued, 

"Let's also plant some timed colour bombs in the seventh year's trunks as a going away present." 

"Don't tell me that Lily's getting ideas too? I seriously don't see how the two of you became prefects." said Remus coming up behind them followed by Peter, who was grinning as he asked, 

"So have we acomplished our goal of blowing up each part of the school at least once?" 

"Just one more," James replied, happily, "the Gryffindor common room!" 

"Wait...didn't you blow that up two weeks ago?" Lily asked. 

"You might be misunderstanding the goal." James said, "It's to blow up each part of the school at least once **today**. 

"Ahhh, so that's it." said Lily, "Well then let's go make the Gryffindor dorms explode!" 

James grinned, got up, and started running to the school yelling, 

"Last one there is a flobberworm!" 

The others got up quickly, Sirius having to quickly put his shoes on, and ran to Hogwarts, soon out of breath. They took a minute getting their breathing back to normal and then went up to the boys room to get the explosives. 

After getting the fireworks, colour bombs, and various other explosives, the five snuck (A/N: Or is it sneaked? I've seen it both ways...) into the seventh year's rooms under James's invisibility cloak and quickly planted the colour bombs, Then, they put the fireworks, and other things in strategic places around the common room. They were all timed to blow up a minute after school let out for the summer. Having done this, the Marauders and Lily went down to dinner. 

* * *

As the five were racing to the train at the end of the day, they heard a loud bang and then a yell that reached even them, 

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Evans - WHAT DID YOU DO?!" 

The five burst out laughing as they boarded the scarlet train.   
  
  
_Disclaimer: Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Hogwarts, the lake, the giant squid, Dumbledore, Voldemort, explosives, the invisibility cloak, flobberworms, and the train belong to JK Rowling. Everything not listed there belongs to the voice inside my head. The plot may belong to me but most likely that too belongs to the voice. _

A/N: Well, that's the last you'll read from me until August - I'm going on a long vacation which there is very little chance of me having the internet on (if you understood that sentance, good job! I'm tired....) *sobs* -AVK 


End file.
